telltale__gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aasim (The Walking Dead)
Aasim is a main character in The Walking Dead - The Final Season. He writes down what he and the other kids do daily in his journal. Personality Aasim is intelligent and level-headed, but is shown to be rude, even if he doesn't mean to. Such as him harshly going against Willy's trap. But he is also shown to be kind. Regardless of whose trap the player goes with, he apologizes to Willy. He's also seen to be a serious, going against Louis' plan to use a walker as a piñata. History "Done Running" Aasim is first seen with a hunting party that makes up of him, Brody, and Mitch. He then tells Marlon they should talk about their food problem and Marlon angrily tells Aasim "Later, dammit." When everyone's back inside, he is seen writing in his journal. When Clementine talks to him, AJ grabs his book and reads a little of it. Clem can tell AJ that he can continue reading or to give it back. If not given back, Aasim gets upset, and if given back, he is glad. Later after Clem, AJ, Louis, and Violet get back from the train station, he is happy that a lot of food was brought back. When everyone finds out that Marlon killed Brody and traded the twins (Sophie & Minerva), he then says, "I didn't realize we were so fucking expendable." When AJ kills Marlon, he is shocked along with everyone else. "Suffer The Children" He is seen with the other kids via a flashback moments after AJ has killed Marlon. He is later seen in present day getting Willy for Brody and Marlon's funeral. When Clem and AJ go over to the other kids, he seems annoyed, saying "Oh, God" and looking away. Near the end of the episode, he is seen arguing with Willy over whose trap they should use to fight against the Delta with. After calling Willy a child, he is punched by him and sits on a couch. Louis teases him and then Louis, Aasim, Violet, Clementine, AJ, and Tenn play a game; if Clem says she'd "flip" Aasim, he gets nervous and shocked. If he is left to be killed, he is relieved. Clementine then has the choice of daring him to ask Ruby for a kiss or to kiss a walker head; if he's dared to kiss Ruby, Ruby slaps Aasim and he seems angered. If he is dared to kiss a walker head, he is disgusted then becomes angry at the other kids' laughing. He is seen with the other kids when Clem is about to give her "words of wisdom," but is interrupted when Omar is shot in the leg and he then hides when the Delta force their way in the boarding school walls. When Mitch is fatally stabbed in the neck with a knife by Lilly, he grabs Willy as he tries to run over to Mitch, but Mitch is then stabbed in the head by said knife to prevent reanimation. Him along with everyone else (excluding Omar) run inside the admin building to lead the Delta members into the traps. If Aasim's trap is chosen to be used, Yonatan is killed by a duffel bag of bricks landing on top of his head, killing him instantly. Off-screen, he is captured by a member of the Delta and is seen outside in a cage alongside Omar and Louis/Violet unconscious. "Broken Toys" Aasim will appear in this episode. "Take Us Back" Aasim is part of the group that escapes in the cart along with Ruby, Willy, Violet, Louis and Omar. In the game's epilogue, he is seen holding hands with Ruby as AJ comes back to the school after fishing. Trivia *It was revealed that he voted for Clementine and Alvin Jr. to stay at the boarding school along with Violet and Tennessee. *With Brody and Mitch's deaths, Aasim is the only member left alive of the hunting party seen in "Done Running". References Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Male Characters Category:TWD Alive Characters Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:The Final Season